


Alone Time

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just waiting to have the house to yourselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another Commission! (And another one I loved writing)  
> And also my last Commission I had to do, so if you wanna pay me 5$ for something like this or anything really, look at my Profile for more info!

It was hard to explain how it all worked with Sans, or maybe just with Skeleton Monsters in general. He had no functioning mouth, so when you kissed it was more like Eskimo kissing, where you just nuzzled each other affectionately. Neither of you minded, it still felt intimate and genuine, especially when Papyrus liked to make gagging noises at you. Sometimes, you’d feel extra affectionate and would kiss his face, to which he would chuckle and blush. It was downright adorable.

You had been dating for awhile, sharing cute moments and spending quite a bit of time together, just around his home. Papyrus didn’t honestly mind, he just enjoyed the opportunity to bother his brother, whom had been the cause of many a bothers in his day. That night, however, Papyrus wasn’t home for once. He had burst in one day, announcing his absence ahead of time.

“Undyne invited me over for a sleepover!!!” He was beyond overjoyed to say the least.

So that left you and Sans alone for the entire night. That was actually a very rare thing, and truth be told, you weren’t about to waste any bit of it.

The two of you sat on the couch, staring near-mindlessly at the Mettaton program that was on. Some kind of game show of doom that neither of you were actually that invested in. What a perfect time to make a move. You took your right hand and placed it gently atop Sans’ thigh. He noticed immediately,

“Wow. Five minutes. I must be drop dead gorgeous.” Sans teased you, putting his own hand on top of yours. You chuckled at the terrible pun and out of embarrassment, considering he figured out what you were up to right away. “You just can’t resist, huh?” He turned his body more to face you, and while he was trying to be suave, there was no way to hide his blushing.

You had no real idea of what step two of your plan was supposed to be, somehow you didn’t think that far ahead. Or maybe you did, but your head wasn’t quite working right when Sans gently pushed you back and was now looming over you.

“What? Having one skeleton inside you ain’t enough? Want another?” He was trying to be sexy in his own silly way, but you couldn’t help snorting at the comment. Needless to say, Sans was disappointed.

“Sorry!” You quickly apologized, kissing the spot just above his little nose hole. That brought back the blush.

Without much hesitation, Sans went to work, removing your shirt with just one hand and going on to feel around at the newly exposed skin. You loved the sensation, even with his hands as boney as they were. Truth be told, you wanted more, and you were going to get it. Luckily for you, while Sans enjoyed the sight of you squirming for him, you had the opportunity to tighten your legs into a grip around his left knee. Sans certainly was surprised by the sudden clench, but continued on anyway. You then scooted down until you could grind against him, in slow, but satisfactory movements that caused you to moan quietly.

“Jeez, can’t even wait for the clothes to be off. Didn’t know you had that much of a boner for me.” His voice was huskier than usual, but you definitely had to roll your eyes at that one. Sometimes he tried too hard to make a pun work. Wait… was that a pun? “Fine then, if you’re so needy for it---” He grabbed you by the hips and fell back on the couch, pulling you on top of him. “Make it happen.” The smug bastard crossed his arms behind his head and just stared at you, waiting. What a loveable ass.

You had to take this challenge, you knew that much, so you got right to it.

That was the other thing a bit hard to explain about skeleton monsters. They obviously didn’t have… you know what. But you and Sans had already found a way around that. As it turned out, Sans (and you kinda assumed his brother) was intensely sensitive to touch. There was a reason he was always bundled up and covered, because the simple rubbing of his hip bones was enough to drive him crazy. You loved to use that to your advantage.

You pawed at his shorts, eventually gripping them and tugging them down to expose his lower half. The article of clothing was tossed to the side and you soon had you right hand gently rubbing at his hip bone. Sans squirmed minimally, but you noticed the sweat drop that had formed along his forehead. You pressed your mouth to the bone, gently flicking your tongue against the area that would usually have some kind of genitals. Sans began to jerk his hips up towards you and his face looked more tense. You were getting to him.

This was supposed to be about you and getting your own relief, however, that was the challenge, after all. So you sat up, wiping your mouth of drool and looked at Sans expectantly.

“What?” He prompted you.

“Where do you keep that strap-on?” You asked in return. Soon, Sans was tapping at his thick winter coat until he reached into the left side and pulled out a custom made strap on the two of you put together. “Pff, you really just carry it around everywhere?”

Sans shrugged at you weakly, not sure how to respond. You took the strap on from him and went ahead and attached it to his waist, not even bothering to turn on the vibration function. Couldn’t let him be satisfied yet. You removed your own pants and underwear, now completely naked in front of Sans, who had only his shorts removed. You stared until he sat up and shrugged off his heavy coat.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

With a small chuckle from him, you continued, sucking on a couple of your fingers and making eye contact with Sans as you did so. He always was flustered watching you do anything. His dumbfounded expression made you start laughing softly and he shook his head disapprovingly at you.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute.” That wasn’t the best excuse, but Sans seemed okay with it. So, with that out of the way, you began to prep yourself, sticking those two fingers inside of you as an attempt to stretch. Your other hand went to your chest and kneaded at the skin, eliciting moans from you. Sans was getting impatient just watching and began to wiggle on the couch

“Now who’s needy?” You cooed at the skeleton. He had no response, just grinned shyly. “Uh-huh. That’s what I thought.” You added on after the silence. Slowly, you positioned yourself over the strap-on and then slid carefully down onto it. The drawn out sensation forced a long, equally drawn out groan. The added pressure against Sans’ sensitive bones also made him let out some noise, but he quickly shut up and returned to his sweating alone. For a long while you stayed still, resisting the urge to immediately get back up just to drop down.

Sans grew even MORE impatient and raised an ‘eyebrow’ at your ceased movements.

“Really? You’re gonna play that game?” He questioned you.

“Just, ya know. Enjoying myself.” That wasn’t a lie, but your method of enjoyment at this point may have been teasing him. Just a little.

“Alright, I see how this is gonna go.” You weren’t sure what he meant by that until you blinked and suddenly Sans was on top again, still inside you. “Guess I gotta put a little more backbone into it.” He winked his left eye at you as you snorted at the pun.

Your little giggle fest didn’t last long, however, because before you knew it, Sans was thrusting in and out of you. Quickly, you might add. You initially squeaked at the sudden impact, but that squeak quickly became a loud moan with Sans enjoying every second of it.

“You’re really cute like that.” The monster pointed out. You, in turn, felt embarrassment and covered your face with you hands. Sans used his left hand to hold your wrists above your head and his right to hold your hips steady. “You shouldn’t cover up such a nice face.” The statement made you blush harder, but it was hard to focus on his words when he was still moving inside of you.

That was when you remembered the vibration setting on the strap-on.

“Hnn, Sans-- stop one sec.” You managed. Sans stopped immediately, actually looking concerned for you. Such a sweetheart.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked quietly.

“No, no! Just, uh…” You sat up (a surprising feat in all honesty) and reached for the half-inside you device. You flicked the switch on and suddenly it whirled to life, making Sans’ posture immediately change.

“H-heh. How could we-- nn… forget that?” You were slowly making him lose his cool, and you were cool with that. The thrusting motion quickly resumed after that, a combination of forceful and shaky, weak ones. Sans was already getting close, but it wasn’t a big deal. He always made sure to take care of you, as well. Your wrists had been free now, so you took the opportunity to place your hands on Sans’ legs and rubbed circles with your thumbs. The extra stimulation set Sans over the edge and all of his bones shook at once when he pushed one last time inside of you.

After a thirty second breather, he pulled out and took off the strap-on.

“Did you, uh... “ The dork couldn’t even say the word and was just shyly grinning at you. You shook your head no. “Guess I should maybe help with that.” Another teasing remark. Sans picked up the strap on, but instead of putting it on, just thrust it back inside of you. A string of curses escaped you and you squirmed on the toy. Sans continued to move it, faster than his hips were capable of moving and within a minute, you were at your climax.

The skeleton waited until you were done before removing and turning off the strap-on. He then reached for a tissue (Papyrus kept wondering why they needed tissues in the house) and wiped up any messes you made.

Without words, the two of you laid side by side on the couch, his arms around your middle and his face nuzzling the back of your neck. He really was the affectionate type when it was just the two of you.

“You’re adorable.” You muttered, turning over to face him.

“I don’t have a pun for that.” He admitted with a shrug. You chuckled at that, kissing his forehead. Sans held onto you a bit tighter, one hand gripping your own. You loved this skeleton, and only could feel your emotions for him swell up more as the two of you cuddled together. It was peaceful, just being with him. The comfort, and a few other factors, was making you sleepy, and you snuggled up closer trying to be as near as possible as you drifted off. Sans placed a soft ‘eskimo’ kiss to your cheek and closed his eyes.

“You know, we probably shouldn’t sleep here.” He broke the silence and you tiredly pap’ed at his face in hopes of shushing him. “I’m serious, Papyrus will be home in the morning.” He had a point there, didn’t he? Still, you were reluctant to move at all. “We should at least put some clothes back on or of course there’s another option.” You opened your right eye in curiousity.

“What’s that?” You prompted.

“We could go sleep on my bed---”

“No way am I falling asleep on that greasy bed and you know that.” You reminded him, shoving your face into his chest. Sans chuckled low, and deep. Tugging down a blanket on top of the two of you, he sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Fair enough.”

There was still going to be questions as to why clothing was on the floor, but in your content and comfortable state, you didn’t really care what Papyrus thought. In the morning you probably would, however.


End file.
